Lovebirds
by aki.ari
Summary: They'd never gotten along. So when one was forced to rely on the other, things couldn't have gotten any more complicated. Yullen


**Lovebirds**

_Lovebird: a small greenish short-tailed parrot often kept as a cage bird, noted for close bonding and mutual preening between mates. Native to: Africa. Genus: Agapornis_

Beautiful creatures they are, lovebirds. Thriving on companionship and affection, they mate for life. Loss and grief can be devastating as they follow their partner into death.

God truly had a disturbing sense of humor if his crystal, the shard of innocence, implicated such a heart wrenching disturbance amongst the town's people. Couples are damned as they fall into any sort of argument, the smallest tiff being enough to cause them to fall susceptible to the effect of the unclaimed innocence. Desperate and fully dependent on their partner, she would die in his absence, upon his return he too would die from his grief at her passing.

Such a tragic end.

xXx

It was no secret that Allen and Kanda didn't get along. In every way they were polar opposites, so when Komui decided to pair them for yet another mission, naturally chaos ensued.

"There is no way in hell I'm going on another mission with that damn brat!" Kanda growled his annoyance as he tossed the mission folder onto the cluttered desk with a vengeance.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about this either you know," Allen muttered as he scanned over the sheets in the mission folder, Timcanpy baring its teeth at the samurai from its perch on Allen's shoulder.

"Now you two, you're partners and that's final," Komui said looking pointedly at Kanda, "I don't like to, but I will exercise my authority if need be." The navy haired glowered in simmering fury at the idiotic scientist but said nothing more on the subject.

"Why are there sheets here talking about birds?" Allen asked cocking his head to the side in questioning and successfully drawing both male's attention.

"There have been strange occurrences in Dresden, Germany dealing with a myth that has to do with those birds," Komui said "because of their cute and cuddly nature and often being depicted in pairs it's said that lovebirds must have a companion or they will die of loneliness. Likewise when separated from their mate they will wither away and die."

'Die of loneliness huh?' Allen thought 'if humans were like that…' Allen smiled, patting the small golden golem who seemed to have sensed its master's sadness, wrapping its tail around Allen's neck and nuzzling into the hand.

"In reality the birds can do just fine by themselves as long as it gets the social interaction, contact, affection and attention that it needs from its human family," Komui said pushing his glasses up as he scanned a sheet, "but if they did lose their mate I suppose they could die of depression from the loss."

"What stupid birds," Kanda muttered.

"In any case, the finders reported that in this town every week a couple will get infected by what the locals call the, die Unzertrennlichen, which literally means the inseparables. It's when one partner in a couple becomes wholly dependent on the other, becoming sick with grief when the other is too far. The couples are usually but not always romantically involved and by the end of the week both partners would have died."

"They die?" Allen asked brows furrowing at the recent information.

"Yes, it appears as though the couple has a quarrel and then one partner leaves and by the time they return their partner has died, and then filled with grief they too die."

"All in a week's time?" Allen asked trying to make sense of the situation though like with most instances caused by innocence, logic wasn't even remotely entered in the equation.

"Yes," Komui said "you both will be leaving tonight. Your objective is to find the innocence and bring it back."

xXx

"The files say how this has been going on for over a century," Allen said "you think there's a reason it's only now being investigated?"

"Shut up, Moyashi," Kanda said shooting a glare at the golem baring its fang like teeth at him.

"It was just a question," Allen said, a frown turning the corners of his mouth as Timcanpy landed in his lap, curling its tail around itself. "Don't worry Tim," Allen smiled down at the brooding golem.

"And if it had any merit I'd have answered," Kanda snapped "now shut the fuck up." Sighing Allen sank back into the seat, silver eyes turning to the swiftly passing landscape outside of the window.

'To have your life left in the hands of another must really be frightening,' Allen thought feeling his own heart clench with an unsettling feeling.

xXx

"As the legend goes, a couple eloped to this town, star-crossed lovers as it were. They were everything to each other, even though their relationship dynamics left much to be desired. Then one night they had an argument and the man left. She soon grew ill in her loneliness, pining for her love until her death. He returned a week to date of his leaving and found his darling dead. So overcome by grief and guilt he followed her into death," the old man said shakily lifting a cup to his lips.

"There's a shrine down by the old brook," the old man said pointing a bony finger towards the woods, "it was erected in hopes to appease their poor souls and free the town of this curse. Even today people go and pray that the restless spirits will move on and leave the town in peace."

Cobalt eyes scanned the line of trees fringing the edge of the town, noting the narrow beaten path. Turning, he stalked off in the direction of the path.

"Kanda, wait," Allen said looking at his partner's retreating back. Hurriedly turning to the old man with a smile and a quick "thank you," Allen ran off after Kanda.

"You could have waited you know," Allen said, brows furrowed as he caught up with the older male.

"Che," Kanda scoffed without as much as a glance in Allen's direction.

The two walked in silence through the wooded path stopping momentarily when the trees thinned, opening to a clearing and a brook, just as the old man had said. On the other side of the water was a small stone shrine, and sure enough there was a young girl praying before it. Glancing to the left at the arched wooden bridge Allen left Kanda's side, approaching the girl.

"Excuse me," Allen said smiling as the girl turned her hazel gaze up to his, "I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering about this shrine you're praying to."

"You must not live around here if you don't know," the girl smiled sadly, "this town is cursed, by a couple who met their end here."

"I did hear that from someone not long ago," Allen said, "so this is for that couple?"

"We all pray here, at one time or the other," the girl said. "Most are women around my age, when they are being courted. They come here asking to be spared the curse."

"And you?" Allen asked noting that Kanda was now at his side, "why are you praying here?"

"My older sister died earlier this week and her husband died just yesterday," she said as tears began to trail over her sun kissed skin. "I've come here to ask that they be allowed to reunite in the afterlife."

"I'm so sorry," Allen said eyes softening.

"Where'd they live?" Kanda asked, hard cobalt holding no sympathy for the girl or her situation.

"I beg your pardon?" the girl asked startled by the question.

"Their home, where is it?" Kanda asked again.

"The house by the old mill," the girl said cringing at the harsh tone. No sooner had the words left her mouth, was Kanda heading back over the bridge.

"Kanda!" Allen said none too pleased with the man's attitude, "I'm so very sorry, for him. I'm afraid he's a bastard to everyone."

"It's alright," the girl said a sad smile on her face, "they're together now right?" Allen's expression faltered as he felt his heart ache for this girl. It always hurt the most for those left behind.

"Yeah," Allen said smiling reassuringly, "I'm sure of it." A smile lit the girl's face as she hugged Allen, crying softly into his jacket. Silver eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at the poor girl clinging to him. How he pitied her, wondering just how many poor people had been left behind to mourn the loss of their loved ones.

After the girl had stopped crying Allen had kindly offered to walk her home. Upon leaving her he felt his heart twist as he came upon the house her sister had inhabited and found Kanda rifling through their things with the same hard expression as always.

"What the hell are you doing?" Allen asked, eyes narrowed in anger at the older male's actions.

"What does it look like I'm doing baka," Kanda growled. "I'm looking for the damn innocence."

"You didn't have to be so harsh with her back there," Allen said after a moment of silent contemplation, "she just lost her sister." Kanda said nothing as he moved into the next room, wondering where the hell the stupid thing could be. It stood to reason that the victim's would have come into contact with the innocence and that's the reason they were infected. Perhaps it was in the form of some sort of item or charm.

"How can you be so cold?" Allen asked disgusted with Kanda's indifference. "These people didn't deserve to die."

"Che, what does it matter," Kanda stated bluntly, "they're dead now."

"God, are you even made of human parts?" Allen asked in mild distress at his mission partner. Allen's ridiculous question went ignored as Kanda moved upstairs.

Heaving a frustrated sigh after another good hour or so of search Kanda headed down the stairs.

"There's nothing here," Kanda muttered as he stalked through the front doors.

Following at a more sedated pace Allen let out a disgruntled sigh as he stared after Kanda. The male was so difficult to deal with – almost impossible to comprehend. Always doing his own thing and not giving a shit about what anyone else had to say. Even so, at times he showed a certain degree of concern. Allen recalled the first mission he'd had with the navy haired male in Matel.

_You said you'd protect them, so get the hell up and protect them._

_If it hurts so much just go and stop the damn thing._

Even after saying he'd let the boy die, Kanda had protected Allen and encouraged him, albeit in a harsh and condescending manner.

He'd thought at that time that Kanda wasn't so bad, that perhaps he did care, if only a minuscule bit. But how a person could be so cold hearted in the face of another person's grief, Allen couldn't understand. It was just inhumane – though it was far from uncommon.

They were just too different Allen concluded. They had conflicting personalities and ideals, it was no wonder they couldn't do much but bicker when they were together. Even so Allen had wished to one day come to see through Kanda's rough exterior to whatever lay beneath that hardened layer of ice and stone.

Almost laughing at how naïve the thought had seemed, Allen momentarily agreed with Kanda that he was foolish. Then again he was the son of a clown, of course he would be foolish – he had been trained to entertain and break before the audience over and over again. And what a sorry excuse that had been, he no longer needed to play to someone else's fancy.

He even fooled himself with his hypocritical optimism. Truly idiotic he was.

xXx

"The week is just beginning, so that means there will be two new victims," Allen said as he sat across from Kanda in the small inn's tea room, "we should find them."

"To what? Save them? We have to find the innocence," Kanda snapped. "We don't have time for your idealistic, save everyone, crap."

"If we find the victims perhaps the innocence would be with them," Allen offered.

"And of course that's the case, the innocence is travelling of its own accord and infecting people," Kanda mocked, "are you completely brain dead or do you just like to pretend to be an naïve little idiot?"

"I didn't mean it like that BaKanda," Allen muttered not in the mood to fight with Kanda, feeling rather drained at every harsh word to leave the older male's lips.

"If you're just going to be a nuisance then stay the hell out of my way," Kanda growled dangerously before storming off, leaving Allen alone in the middle of the street. Silver eyes reflected the shadows of the encroaching darkness of night.

"Come on Tim, the inn is just this way right," Allen said pasting on a smile, "I'm sure Kanda will come back after he's cooled down a bit." The golden ball flew in a loop before biting Allen's hand hovering in the opposite direction than where Allen had been heading.

"How about you lead," Allen said laughing nervously, embarrassed by his own lack of navigational skills.

xXx

"It's alright Tim, I'm fine," Allen huffed as he stumbled into the bathroom adjoined to the room. Not convinced in the least the golden golem flew around Allen communicating its worry. It had been several hours since Kanda had left Allen alone and the boy had slowly grown more and more fatigued during that time, with no idea as to why.

"I'm just a bit tired is all," Allen smiled weakly as he turned on the faucet bending over the sink. Hands cupped he watched through blurred vision as the water gathered before spilling over top of his cupped hands. Taking a breath Allen brought the water up splashing his face with the icy liquid, repeating the act several times.

Unfortunately for him the water had no effect on cooling the flush from his skin. Hand against the wall Allen slowly made his way back into the room.

"I think I'll just-" Allen's vision blanked out as his hand slipped away from the wall and he collapsed, hitting the floor with a thud. Timcanpy flew around his fallen master frantically, ramming itself into Allen's cheek to try and rouse him. After a moment of flighty panic, the golden golem flew out the window in search of the navy haired samurai.

xXx

"What the heck do you want?" Kanda growled as he swatted at the golem. He had been meditating in a small clearing outside the town's borders and had finally attained some peace of mind. Then the damn golden ball decided to wreck the state of calm he'd been trying to achieve since leaving its foolish master in town.

Tim bit Kanda's hand tugging backwards before flying towards the town, hovering at the fringe of the clearing.

"What the fuck?" Kanda muttered watching as the golem flew back towards him before flying back to the edge of the clearing as if wanting to be followed.

"Better have a damn good reason for doing this," Kanda grumbled as he stood, following the golem to the inn. Not quite understanding he went up to the room he'd be sharing with Allen.

"Oi Moyashi, you in here?" Kanda called rapping on the door. When no response came he tried the doorknob. Finding it unlocked he pushed the door open and walked in to find Allen collapsed on the ground in front of the window, small body trembling – from the cold or pain Kanda didn't know.

"Shit," Kanda cursed as he cleared the distance from the door to Allen in a couple strides and gathered the boy in his arms. "Oi, you alright?" a soft groan reached his ears as he found himself staring into shimmering pools of silver.

"You came back," Allen smiled softly, heart swelling as he curled into the embrace. Never had he before thought he'd be so happy to see Kanda, and never had he thought the older male would ever hold him this gently before, or have any concern pass through those cobalt depths.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kanda asked as he laid Allen on the bed closest to him, brows furrowed as he scanned Allen, from his flushed face to the cold sweat clinging to his pale skin. Receiving no response Kanda placed a hand against Allen's forehead, brushing aside some damp white locks in the process and frowned at the heat emanating from the boy's skin.

"How the hell did you manage to get a fever?" Kanda sighed pulling up the covers around Allen. Heaving a frustrated sigh Kanda watched as the golden golem nestled into Allen's snowy locks, its tail stroking its master's face with a strange sort of affection that shouldn't be present in inanimate objects.

As Kanda was debating on whether or not to ask the innkeeper to call a doctor he noted how Allen's breathing began evening out. Walking into the bathroom Kanda pulled a washcloth from the pile of clean linens on the side of the sink and ran the cold water, dampening the cloth before wringing out the excess water and heading back into the room. Brushing back Allen's bangs Kanda placed the cloth over his forehead.

Kanda determined after about an hour that Allen's fever would break by morning and that involving anyone else was unnecessary. He was relieved that it hadn't been serious but he was still quite perplexed at how Allen could have fallen ill so quickly.

After checking Allen's temperature and replacing the washcloth Kanda went to the other bed to get a couple hours of sleep.

xXx

Come the morning Kanda felt oddly content with some sort of warmth at his side; that is until he realized that there was someone beside him. Pulling back the covers, he found Allen sleeping soundly, curled up against him.

'What the-' Kanda's mind went blank momentarily before roughly pushing Allen away, which resulted in the boy falling to the ground. Allen let out a startled yelp as he was jolted awake to the cold wooden floor and a throbbing ache in his head from the rude awakening.

"Kanda?" Allen yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing his head where it had hit the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Kanda asked glaring heatedly down at the younger boy.

"Huh?" Allen cocked his head to the side, delicate white brows knitting together in confusion.

"Baka, why were you in my bed?" Kanda asked noting the widening of silver eyes and the vivid blush that painted Allen's cheeks.

"I don't know," Allen said trying to recall the events of the night before.

"You don't know?" Kanda asked skeptically.

"I don't even remember when you came in," Allen said.

"Che," Kanda muttered, "at least your fever is gone." With a sigh the older male moved off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Get up and get ready," Kanda ordered. "I don't want to stay in this town longer than necessary, meaning no screwing around. We're finding that innocence today."

Nodding sullenly Allen once again tried to recall the events of the night before – fractured images of the floor and a wall, then stumbling in need of warmth. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Allen chalked it up to a side effect of the fever.

xXx

'Why do I feel so out of it?' Allen wondered as he searched the town, asking around about the curse and if anyone knew of the couple infected this week. He'd come up empty in every account and it was already getting dark.

"Hey Tim, you think Kanda had any better luck than we did?" Allen asked smiling up at the golem, perched contentedly on his shoulder.

They had separated to cover more ground and Allen hadn't seen Kanda since the morning in the inn, which would normally have been fine. Sitting down on a bench at the side of what appeared to be a flower shop, Allen leaned his head into his hands feeling dizziness wash over him.

"Are you alright?" a vaguely familiar voice drew Allen's attention, as silver looked up to meet warm hazel. She was the same girl he'd met the day before, her warm honey colored hair hanging in a loose braid over her left shoulder, and hazel eyes sparkling with concern.

"You're that girl from yesterday," Allen said sitting up straight and shuffling over so that the girl could sit beside him if she wished.

"Yes, and thank you again," she said as she took the silent invitation, smoothening out her dress as she sat, "my name is Leida."

"I'm Allen," the white haired boy responded with a smile, though it was less zealous than it had been the day before.

"You're not looking so well today Allen, are you sick?" Leida asked frowning as she appraised the boy's sickly complexion.

"I'm alright," Allen said. "I had a bit of a fever last night but I guess all I needed was sleep since I was fine when I woke up this morning."

"I see, maybe you should be taking it easy today," Leida said, "you might relapse without proper rest."

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine," Allen insisted, "really." Sighing in defeat Leida nodded, hazel eyes scanning the surrounding area before frowning again.

"Where's your friend?" she asked drawing her gaze back to Allen.

"Kanda?" Allen said laughing lightly, "I'm not sure, somewhere in town."

"He left you alone when you're sick?" Leida asked looking terribly aghast, "that's appalling!"

"Kanda and I aren't close friends," Allen said, "not for lack of trying on my part. He doesn't really get along with anyone so it's not all that surprising."

"Hmph, I still don't think he should have left you alone," Leida said crossing her arms in a huff.

"How are you holding up Leida?" Allen asked after a moment of staring fondly at the young woman.

"I'm doing alright, I was just going to visit the shrine again, but I wouldn't feel right leaving you alone like this," she said pressing a cool hand against his forehead, "you're quite warm, maybe you should see a doctor."

"No, I just need to sleep some more," Allen said. "Before I head back to the inn I'd like to accompany you to the shrine. It's getting late and it would be irresponsible of me to leave you to walk out here by yourself."

"Alright, but if you feel worse let me know okay?" Leida said smiling in response to Allen's easygoing aura.

"Deal," Allen said smiling as he stood, following the girl into the forest.

As they neared the shrine Allen's cursed eye activated and he quickly hid Leida out of harm's way before charging at the mechanical demons as he invoked.

Allen took out a couple of the creatures with swift slashes with his anti-akuma weapon, the claw tearing through them and releasing the poor souls chained to the black skeletal frames.

"Exorcist!" an akuma screamed as it lunged at Allen from the side knocking the boy into a tree, hand clamped around his neck. Throwing the akuma off him Allen stood and charged; destroying it before heading towards the one's approaching him.

A scream caught Allen's attention as he looked to see Leida surrounded by akuma, fear in her hazel eyes as she crouched down, hands covering her ears, and eyes clenched shut as if the akuma would disappear if she pretended that they didn't exist.

Not sparing a moment with the akuma at his back Allen jumped on the ones near Leida, destroying them with ease before turning on the remaining akuma still hovering around the shrine – just a handful of level ones. In another series of swiftly executed movements all the akuma were destroyed and the two were alone in the clearing. Walking over to the shrine Allen quickly inspected it, frowning as he found no trace of the innocence.

"What were those things?" Leida asked trembling in fear as she clung to Allen, who by this point was breathing heavily and feeling a bit nauseous with the tightening ache in his heart.

"They're called akuma, I guess you can think of them as the embodiment of people's sins," Allen said shifting away from her to lean against a tree for support.

"Allen you're bleeding!" Leida gasped moving quickly to his side, "and your fever's gotten worse. Come we have to get you cleaned up and into bed before you keel over."

"Don't worry about it, I just need to get back to the inn," Allen said. "I need to see Kanda," he added in a whisper that had been meant to go unheard.

"What does that man have to do with this?" Leida asked.

"I just need to see him, for some reason I need to be near him," Allen said, not knowing why he was even divulging the strange feelings to the girl.

"Well alright," Leida said, "here, hold onto me." Pulling one of Allen's arms around her shoulder and wrapping an arm around his back to rest on his hip Leida made sure that Allen was supported as best as she could manage before leading him away from the shrine.

"Allen," Leida asked as they walked through the woods.

"Yeah?" Allen responded, his breathing labored as he tried to maintain balance, walking the crudely made path.

"Do you like Kanda?" Leida asked.

"Huh? What a strange question," Allen mused. "I don't dislike him, but its more that we're just too different to keep each other company without ending up in some kind of argument."

"I see," Leida said a sadistic smile splitting her features, going unnoticed by Allen.

"We're here Allen," Leida said as they approached the front of the inn.

"Thanks," Allen smiled stepping away from her, "be careful on your way home. I'm sorry I can't escort you."

"That's quite alright, but are you sure you're going to be alright? Do you need help getting to your room?" Leida asked.

"No, this is far enough," Allen smiled, "goodnight." Allen watched as the girl walked away before turning into the inn, using the wall for support as he made his way towards the stairs. Allen looked up the stairs feeling daunted by their height and how they warped in his vision, before beginning his ascent. Allen got as far as the top step before he felt his conscious slipping away from him, grip slackening on the railing as he tipped back about to fall. A warm calloused hand caught his wrist, pulling him forward into a strong chest and comforting warmth.

"Baka, if you weren't feeling well you should have come back earlier. You trying to do yourself in?" Kanda growled as he steadied Allen, testing the severity of the boy's state by letting go of him only to reach out and catch him again. Sighing Kanda scooped Allen up into his arms, stalking down the hall and kicking the door to their room open before dumping him on the bed.

"You're bleeding," Kanda muttered as he noted the scarlet liquid trailing from beneath snowy locks, "hit your head?"

"Akuma, by the shrine," Allen said.

"What? When?" Kanda asked gripping the boy firmly by his upper arms and shaking him when Allen didn't immediately offer up an answer. Akuma meant that there was innocence, which would mean that they were the first stroke of luck in locating the damn thing since they'd gotten to the town.

"Oh God," Allen groaned, hands flying up to grasp Kanda in much the same manner as the older male was holding him, waves of nausea rolling over him from the jerky movements, "please stop." Navy brows furrowed as Kanda watched as Allen's glassy eyes sought his before leaning forward resting his head against the older male's shoulder.

"About an hour ago, I checked the shrine but the innocence wasn't there," Allen said.

"Are you sure?" Kanda asked as Allen nodded mutely.

"Ok, we'll check it again tomorrow, maybe it's in the area," Kanda said. "Get some sleep Moyashi; you look like hell warmed over."

"Kanda," Allen groaned not letting go of Kanda, wanting to feel more of the male, wanting to be held in his warm embrace – wanting such strange things that made his heart ache and his stomach churn.

"What?" cobalt eyes scanned dilated silver with a frown.

"What's wrong with me?" Allen asked. The tone was too soft and uncertain for Kanda's liking. He didn't like seeing the boy look so utterly piteous.

"You're just sick, you'll be fine by morning," Kanda said pushing Allen to lie on the bed as the boy's hands fell to his sides.

xXx

"Really now, what the hell is this about?" Kanda snapped having woken up with Allen at his side again.

"I'm sorry I don't know," Allen said holding his head and feeling that same unnatural throbbing ache in his heart.

"Bull shit," Kanda growled fisting his hand in Allen's shirt and dragging the boy to his feet.

"Fine, I don't know if it's connected or what, but all day yesterday I wanted to see you and I was feeling worse as the day progressed until you brought me back to the room…I think it was relief I felt when you picked me up. I don't understand what's going on with me," Allen said hurriedly, the uncertainty permeating his voice.

"Get ready and go eat something, I'll call Komui and see if he knows anything," Kanda said. Sighing Allen nodded and trudged into the bathroom.

xXx

"It sounds like you two are the targets of the curse for this week," Komui said sounding a bit troubled.

"You're kidding me," Kanda growled.

"It is rather odd. Out of all the lovely couples to break up, it chooses to infect you two – completely unprecedented. In any case we can't do anything about it," Komui said as if it wasn't in fact a pressing issue, "Allen is going to need you. Make sure you don't let him die."

"Che, how troublesome," Kanda grumbled.

"If you let him die, I'll take Mugen away until you have fully repented for your sins," Komui threatened happily. It always amazed Kanda how frightfully cheerful the scientist could be when threatening people and testing out his homicidal experiments on them. "I'm sure General Tiedoll would love to help with that."

"Che, let's say I stay with him 'till the end of the week, what happens next?" Kanda asked.

"That's a good question, unfortunately I can't answer it. But I think things should go back to normal once you find the innocence," Komui said. "Perhaps you shouldn't wait until the end of the week, the situation is rather uncertain seeing as no one has managed to last the week before."

Allen walked in just as Kanda disconnected the line with Komui. Kanda glanced at the boy, before sighing as he set about explaining their situation.

"I see," Allen said, "we just have to find the innocence right? Then it'll be over?" Without waiting for a reply Allen headed to the door, stopped by Kanda as the male blocked his path.

"Calm down, no sense getting all worked up like this and getting yourself all feverish again," Kanda said, "we'll start at the shrine."

xXx

Searching the entire clearing, leaving no stone unturned – in the literal sense – Allen finally plopped down in front of the brook, face expressionless.

"Oi, quit looking so pathetic, we'll find it," Kanda said glancing down at the somber boy. He couldn't help but be a little kinder to Allen, if only for the moment. The cursed boy had been searching incessantly since morning without complaining about hunger or making senseless small talk like he usually did. Kanda could tell that Allen wasn't too thrilled with the strange feelings of dependence but it was abnormal seeing him so outwardly serious. He was always smiling no matter the circumstance when around others, so this melancholy attitude was seriously perturbing.

Silver eyes widened as the boy seemed to have a light bulb flick on his head. Standing abruptly he grabbed Kanda's wrist and ran across the bridge, bringing the older male with him.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Kanda asked wrenching his hand from Allen's grasp but continuing to follow.

"Hurry up," was all Allen offered as he rushed through the woods into the town, coming to a stop outside of a quaint little house nestled amongst a series of other neighborhood residences. Knocking on the door Allen waited a moment before repeating the action.

"Leida, it's me Allen," the boy called, "I need to talk to you." Nothing but silence met the two on the girl's supposed residence.

"Care to tell me what the heck we're doing here?" Kanda growled in annoyance from beside Allen.

"Remember that girl we met at the shrine?" Allen asked to which Kanda nodded, "her name is Leida and I ran into her yesterday. She was with me when I fought the Akuma."

"And you're only now telling me this?" Kanda asked eyes narrowing at the boy's idiocy.

"Perhaps her sister had given her something, a charm or trinket which has the innocence in it," Allen said knocking on the door again.

"If you're looking for Lei, she's gone to visit a friend in the town over," an elder woman said from the house next door, "she'll be back by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much miss," Allen said before turning to Kanda, "so, what now?"

"It's getting dark," Kanda said glancing up at the sky, "we'll just head back to the inn and come back here in the morning."

xXx

Night had fallen, moon hidden by thick clouds. Silver eyes opened to the darkness, illuminated only by a few sparse stars glowing amidst the blanket of indigo sky. He was cold, had been for quite some time since he'd retired for the night. Knees curled to his chest and arms wrapped around himself, Allen hoped to quell the shivering and chase away the cold if only enough to sleep through the night. Silver eyes glanced across the room, through the shadows, to the lump of blanket with navy tresses spilling over shoulders and down back.

'You don't need him to get warm,' Allen thought with a frown, 'I should at least be able to last the night on my own.' After a sleepless hour of mental debate Allen sighed in defeat. Sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed Allen grimaced as a shiver shot up through his spine upon his feet touching the floor. Silently making his way across the room to Kanda's bed, Allen was about to climb in only to meet two fiercely displeased cobalt eyes in the darkness of the room.

"Don't even think about it," Kanda growled. "I may have to stay with you so you don't die, but like hell you're going to sleep with me again."

"I just can't get warm," Allen said shuddering under the older male's gaze, "I don't want to rely on you, I don't want to _need_ to rely on you, but please."

"Pathetic," Kanda murmured glowering at the smaller boy as if sickened by the weakness he was seeing. "Get back to your bed, and you better make damn sure you stay there or to hell with this shit, I'll kill you myself."

"I'm sorry," Allen whispered biting back tears from the ache in his heart, body numb with pinpricks of ice tingling over his skin as he returned to his bed. Trembling hands grasped the sheets, pulling the covers around him tightly – not that it mattered, he could only feel warmth near Kanda.

xXx

When the morning dawned Allen was already up and getting ready to leave when Kanda woke.

"Morning Kanda, I'm heading down for breakfast, should I wait for you?" Allen asked from the door, a smile on his face as if the interaction the night before hadn't transpired. As cheerful as if he hadn't spent the whole night clutching at his chest and shivering under useless layers of cloth.

"Che, why the heck should you do that?" Kanda scoffed as he entered the bathroom, missing the crestfallen look in Allen's silver eyes.

Just as Kanda came out of the bathroom Komui contacted him through a small black golem.

"I'm just checking up on Allen," Komui I said, "how's he doing?"

"Che, damn brat's pathetic as hell," Kanda grunted, "what the heck do you expect of me anyway. Baka was trying to climb into my bed last night."

"Just deal with it, Allen needs physical comfort," Komui scolded.

"Isn't it enough that I'm staying in the damn vicinity of him?" Kanda sighed in exasperation.

"I'm not telling you to have sex with him or to kiss him or anything, just let him lean against you or sleep by your side," Komui said becoming tired with Kanda's uncooperative behavior. "He'll die if he doesn't get the necessary affection. The birds this curse is named after _need_ companionship to survive."

xXx

"Oi brat, the quicker we find the innocence the quicker this shit is over so keep moving," Kanda said as Allen struggled to keep up, skin pale and body weak. He didn't understand why he wanted Kanda to hold him, or why sleeping alone the night before had caused that painful clenching in his chest.

"Kanda," Allen called softly trying to keep himself from trembling.

"What the fuck is it?" Kanda asked turning on Allen in annoyance. If he hadn't felt guilty the day before when he left Allen in a huff and returned to find him sick in convulsions and feverish on the floor, he did now that the boy looked so very fragile and was trembling uncontrollably even in the mid-summer heat.

"Wait a bit," Allen asked breath coming with difficulty. 'Damn it,' Kanda thought having never seen Allen look so utterly helpless. It was his fault too, he'd read the file and knew that Allen would become very dependent on him, but he was pushing the boy away and was successfully killing him slowly and painfully.

'He's even trying not to inconvenience me…damn brat,' Kanda thought as he closed the distance between him and Allen in a couple strides, pausing as he stared down at the heavily panting boy before wrapping his arms around the frail form in a firm embrace.

"K-kanda what-" Allen stuttered, going rigid in the older male's arms.

"Shut up," Kanda grunted as he held Allen, not missing how the snowy haired boy's smaller frame seemed to fit his perfectly. After several minutes of silence Allen's trembling had stopped and his body grew less tense, leaning his head against Kanda's chest, and feeling the pain slowly ebb back to wherever it had come from.

xXx

"Still not home," Kanda muttered as Allen retracted his hand from the door with a sigh.

"Should we wai-" Allen's question was cut short as he caught sight of spools of silken honey blowing about the running girl.

"Allen!" Leida called as she neared them.

"Leida, good morning," Allen smiled in greeting, "I'm sorry to bother you so early in the day but I have something important to ask you."

"First, are you feeling better?" Leida asked reaching up to check Allen's temperature, "you're still quite pale but you don't seem to have a fever."

"I'm fine, rea-" Allen started only to be cut off by a certain agitated navy haired male.

"We don't have time for this," Kanda snapped, managing to draw Leida's hazel gaze, which was none too pleasant – breeching on hostile.

"Shut up," she said. "I have nothing to say to you."

"What was that?" Kanda growled, hand gripping Mugen's hilt in his anger. Leida glanced at the hand at the samurai's sword seeming indifferent as she turned her back on Kanda.

"What did you need Allen?" Leida asked ignoring the now infuriated samurai.

"Before your sister passed away, did she give you anything?" Allen asked, "anything at all, perhaps some sort of jewelry or a charm." Leida raised a brow in question momentarily, before her lips pursed in thought.

"No, sorry," Leida said after a moment.

"How about her husband?" Allen asked, "he didn't give you anything?"

"No, why?" Leida asked.

"None of your concern," Kanda grunted as their only lead died.

"You are an incorrigible jerk," Leida said sticking her tongue out at Kanda in a rather childlike fashion. Heaving a sigh, Allen restrained the urge to roll his eyes as he stepped in between the two.

"I'm sorry for him," Allen smiled apologetically, "it's just that you could be in danger."

"I see," Leida said before glancing around Allen to Kanda, "that wasn't so difficult, now was it?" Gritting his teeth, hands balled into fists at his sides Kanda refused to rise to the girl's bait. It was downright ridiculous and disgraceful to be bantering with a woman.

"Allen, are you busy today?" Leida asked grabbing Allen's hands in hers, hazel eyes shining expectantly, "I wanted to thank you for the other day."

"I-" Allen started only to be cut off yet again.

"He's otherwise preoccupied," Kanda grunted as he pulled Allen away from the girl.

"Maybe another time then," Leida said shooting Kanda a vicious glare that only females seemed to be capable of. "You won't be able to save him," she whispered as she walked by Kanda without breaking her stride.

Running off after taking in the male's well hidden expression, she paused halfway down the street to wave her goodbye. Cobalt eyes widened staring after the girl before looking to his side, where Allen had been not a good minute before. Turning, Kanda noted with a cocked brow that Allen was crouched before Leida's door, picking the lock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kanda asked momentarily distracted from what Leida had said to him.

"I'm going to take a quick look around," Allen said smiling as he heard a click and the door swung open. Standing, he entered without hesitation as he glanced back at his mission partner, who was standing rather dumbly at the door. Reaching back Allen tugged Kanda into the house, pushing the door closed before heading off to do his searching.

"You don't believe what she said?" Kanda asked, thinking that perhaps Allen had noted the strangeness of the young woman.

"No, I do," Allen said as he scanned the house quickly and quietly, trying not to disrupt anything.

"Then why the sneaking around?" Kanda asked as he followed the boy around, making his own observations of the room they were in.

"There is the possibility that her sister left something for her without saying anything," Allen said, "something that perhaps she found but wasn't aware of where it came from."

"Baka, she was probably lying to you," Kanda scoffed.

"Either way, this would be the only rational course of action," Allen said.

"Since when do you think things through?" Kanda asked sardonically. The implied insult went without a reaction from the snowy haired boy, deeming the house innocence free.

"There's nothing here," Allen said, "let's go."

"Che," Kanda muttered as the two exited the house, returning to the inn.

xXx

"Fucking hell you piss me off," Kanda snapped as he knocked the cup of tea from Allen's hand.

"But-" the boy tried to protest. He didn't know how things had come to this. He was sure he hadn't done anything wrong. All he had done was offer the male a cup of tea. Sure they had a slight disagreement about Leida, Kanda having said he didn't trust her and Allen saying that he was sure there was nothing to worry about.

"Shut up and get out of my sight! You're such a pain in the ass!" Kanda snapped.

"Kanda please-" Allen said taking a step towards the scowling male.

"I can't stand seeing you," Kanda scoffed as he brushed past Allen, "so damn useless."

"Why did it have to end up this way?" Allen asked Timcanpy as he looked down at the broken tea cup and the liquid staining the wood. Was he trying too hard? Or was it futile no matter the approach? He didn't want to die in this accursed town, not from a foolish thing as needing to depend on the one person in the entire Order who would probably take pleasure in watching him die. Because he was useless and annoying and stupid…Kanda never ceased to make Allen feel small and insignificant, and since the innocence had affected him it had grown worse. Everything he did seemed to get on the older male's nerves and he felt the scorn burn at him and fill his heart with sorrow.

Hands trembling as he collected the broken porcelain Allen flinched as a sharp shard split his skin. Retracting his hand to look at the blood beading along the narrow cut Allen sighed as he felt tears choke him. He didn't give a damn about Kanda – he didn't need the older male and he sure as hell wouldn't allow himself to break against a stupid legend drawing on the power of a stray fragment of innocence. He hadn't ever needed affection or compassion, he'd grown up alone after all, and such things were sweet but unnecessary.

xXx

"I'm so stupid, thinking even for a moment that I could rely on anyone," Allen muttered tugging at Timcanpy's wings, looking at the golden golem fondly. "I just don't learn do I?" Voice choked, warm saline tears dropped from silver eyes onto the cold metal.

"Come on, we don't need him," Allen said standing up and releasing Timcanpy, "we'll just find the innocence ourselves." Pleased with its master's resolve Timcanpy fluttered about the boy as he got himself ready. Shaking of the feeling of dread settling in his gut and the painful swelling of his heart Allen made his way to the door. Pausing with his hand on the doorknob Allen frowned, eyes downcast as he recalled the warmth in Kanda's embrace the day before.

As if sensing its master's distress, Timcanpy nuzzled against Allen's cheek, tail hooking around the back of his neck.

"Thanks Tim," Allen smiled, "what would I do without you?"

xXx

'It just doesn't add up,' Allen thought as he made his way through the town, searching aimlessly for the innocence or a lead on where it could be. He'd been searching for hours and to say that he felt ill would be a severe understatement. He couldn't clear his thoughts long enough to formulate any sort of theory, what with the need for Kanda burning within him, heart aching with each contraction.

'It doesn't make sense,' Allen thought dragging his feet forward as he continued his fruitless search, succeeding in nothing but exhausting himself. The world churned and warped in his vision and suddenly the sky was where the ground should have been.

"Allen!" a voice called through the muddled mess of his mind. He could feel hands pulling him into a hug, trying to warm his fatigued body. Was he cold? Yes, very much so – he was shivering and hadn't even noticed.

"Allen, what happened? Where's that guy?" Leida asked, voice panicked, "say something."

"Leida, I'm sorry," Allen mumbled fighting to clear his vision.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked, voice bordering on hysterics. "You collapsed in the street! What could you possibly have to apologize for?" A week smile graced Allen's featured as he reached up, thumbing away her tears.

"We have to get you to a doctor," Leida said. "I don't understand how you could have let it get this bad. You should have gone straight to the doctor when you started feeling ill."

"No, it won't help," Allen said. "I just need to get back to the inn."

"What do you mean? You need medical attention!" Leida exclaimed in shock at the words to fall from Allen's lips. "You're delirious, that's what-"

"It's that curse, like what your sister had," Allen said though his smile didn't falter, "doctor's can't help."

"Oh God, how?" Leida asked suddenly very somber, "who is it?"

"Don't tell me it's that guy," Leida said incredulously when Allen didn't reply. "How in the hell did that happen, there must be some kind of mistake. You don't even get along in the loosest sense of the word." A soft chuckle reached her ears wondering how Allen could be laughing at a time like this.

"Where is he?" Leida asked dreading the answer.

"Gone," Allen said softly, the tears trailing down his cheeks as bile rose in his throat.

"He just left you to die?" Leida asked eyes wide. "No, I won't accept that, you're just ill."

"Leida, please," Allen whimpered. "I need to get back to the inn."

"Alright," Leida said frowning as she helped Allen to his feet, "lean on me, I'll support you."

xXx

"I don't like it but I need him," Allen murmured as Leida changed the cloth on his forehead.

"Hush, you should rest now. It's not the curse…it can't be," Leida said smiling weakly, "when your fever goes down we'll laugh at this together okay."

"Why does it feel like this?" Allen asked, dully registering the feeling of Timcanpy nesting in his hair, "why is my heart breaking just thinking about him?"

"Do you hate him?" Leida asked.

"No, I could never hate him," Allen said a strange smile upon his face – angelic and beautiful but rife with unspoken sorrow.

"Stop thinking about him if it causes you pain," Leida said softly brushing some stray strands of silky white from Allen's face. A pale hand grasped hers as Allen looked up through hazy silver eyes.

"You're beautiful you know that?" Allen said noting the light blush to light her face, "no one has ever cried for me like this before, I'd hope you'd smile for me though. It suits you much better."

"Allen, please don't die," Leida whispered as she draped herself across him, hugging him tightly and burying her tear stained face into his shoulder. A twisted smile splitting her sobbing features.

"I'm just going to rest my eyes for a bit," Allen whispered as darkness swallowed him, the sobs drowned out by his lack of consciousness.

"You truly are a fool," hazel eyes shone with resentment, "how can you still say you don't hate him? He's left you to die." Pulling back, hazel pools dimmed, a scowl upon previously sorrowful features.

"I hate people like you."

xXx

'He's probably cursing my name all now,' Kanda thought before a smirk broke out on his face, 'If the little idiot could hate anyone that is. He couldn't think badly of anyone even if it was to save his own life.'

Kanda sat in the same clearing he had meditated in the first night they'd spent in the town. The same quiet grassy field, the same blissful silence, and the same object of his frustrations. He would have laughed at the damnable predicament he'd fallen into if he wasn't so conflicted, regretting having left Allen with no real reason to justify his actions.

He'd felt an unpleasant stirring of unfamiliar emotions when looking at Allen. The fact that the boy had been avidly defending the little hussy didn't help to soothe his temperament either.

'He's probably in so much pain,' Kanda thought frowning as he looked up to the sky with a scowl.

"Damn it," Kanda grunted as he turned his gaze away from the silvery stars that were all too reminiscent of Allen's eyes.

Standing abruptly Kanda hastily headed back towards the inn.

xXx

"Where is he?" Kanda asked, voice clipped and urgent, though he suspected that if she was here then he would be inside the room.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here after just leaving him to die," Leida glowered as she blocked the door to the room.

"What the fuck are _you_ even doing here?" Kanda growled.

"He was out doing God knows what and collapsed in the middle of the street," Leida snapped.

'He must've gone out looking for the innocence by himself,' Kanda thought with a frown, 'baka Moyashi.'

"Get out of my way," Kanda said cobalt eyes narrowing when the girl just smirked.

"If you think I'm going to let you go in there to hurt him anymore, you're sorely mistaken," Leida said.

"Move now," Kanda growled, trying to restrain himself from the urge to run her through with Mugen.

"I don't understand how even on his deathbed he still can't hate you," Leida said sounding more than frustrated, "what is it about him that makes him desire such punishment anyway? He's such a fool."

"You're not wrong. He's a damn naïve fool and he'll smile even if he's crying inside. The little idiot will throw himself in harm's way if it meant saving some stranger," Kanda said, "and he pities those demons that attacked you, bleeding heart reaching out to their wretched souls. But you know what?"

Leida's brows furrowed as she stared intently at the samurai before her.

"Even if I didn't come back, he wouldn't die," Kanda said confidently taking in her shocked expression with amusement, "he's far too stubborn to give in to something this trivial. Now get out of my way, unless you _want_ him to continue suffering."

Moving to the side Leida frowned as she stared after Kanda, hands clenched into fists at her sides, nails digging into her flesh and leaving bleeding crescents in their wake.

"Arrogant bastard."

xXx

"Moyashi," Kanda said as he crouched beside the bed Allen was lying atop of, his frail body clutching at the sheets, feverish sweat on his brow and face contorted in pain.

"Kanda," Allen whimpered softly.

"I'm sorry," Kanda said taking a pale hand in his. Allen's skin was cold, like his blood simply refused to circulate to keep him warm, and yet his body was rather sickly, damp in the cold sweat. Kanda couldn't berate himself enough for having Allen end up like this. With his free hand, Kanda brushed aside Allen's snowy locks and pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead, "so very sorry."

Allen didn't reply, he was just not able to gather the strength to force words past his lips when it hurt so much just to breathe. He didn't understand it, why it hurt this way - why his heart had felt like it was breaking when Kanda had turned his back on him and left. The sinews of his heart had wrenched and twisted and he had cried – relentless streams of saline crystals.

Trembling hands hesitantly reached up resting lightly on the sides of Kanda's face, as the small boy fought through teary gaze to affirm that the older male was really there and he hadn't taken to hallucinating.

Cobalt stared down at the desperate silver eyes searching his, and felt a knot tighten in his stomach; he'd caused this – all this pain and insecurity. He'd left Allen alone when all the boy had ever known was abandonment. Allen had grown up on the streets having been abandoned by his parents, his foster father died and once again he was left alone. And if that wasn't enough, Cross was always disappearing and leaving him to fend for himself. Allen had never known how to depend on anyone – he'd never had the luxury of trusting that someone would be there for him, and when he was rendered completely dependent he was frightened – he couldn't survive if he had to depend on anyone, because people never stopped letting him down – never gave him a reason to believe that he didn't have to suffer alone.

It was clear, now more so than ever before to Kanda that Allen was terrified of having been affected by the innocence, having been left to depend on _him_. And what had he done? He'd once again shown Allen that he'd be abandoned and that he couldn't trust anyone. It was only natural that now that he'd comeback, the boy would be skeptical; bedridden with illness, he was questioning the validity of what he saw before him.

"I'm really here," Kanda said as he leaned over arms wrapping around the frail body and bringing him up into a tight embrace. A small smile painted itself across Allen's features as the tears increased and the boy buried his face in Kanda's chest, breathing in the warm earthen scent and feeling safe for once. Hands fisting in Kanda's clothing, fearful that if he were to let go Kanda would slip away, Allen found the pain slowly subsiding. The cold receded as he was engulfed in the older male's warmth.

After what seemed like forever Allen looked up at Kanda, leaning up, lips brushing against lips gently. Cobalt eyes widened in shock at the bold gesture and the electricity that coursed through his veins.

xXx

For the remainder of the night and into the morning Allen spent in Kanda's arms. The horrid ache in his heart displaced by the abnormal, yet highly welcomed affection.

"Kanda," Allen said, grasping the material of the male's sleeve, frightful apprehension in his silver eyes when Kanda slid from the bed.

"Don't worry," Kanda said placing a hand over Allen's and gently removing it from his sleeve, "I'll be back soon. I'm just going to talk with Komui. You just rest."

"You _will_ come back?" Allen asked, heart beat increasing with his anxiety. Kanda's heart throbbed with an almost pained yearning at the boy's expression. Placing a hand atop the rumpled snowy locks, a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I promise," Kanda said, taking Allen's smile as a sign he could leave.

xXx

"Allen, can I come in?" Leida called from the doorway of the room.

"Of course," Allen smiled as he greeted the girl.

"How are you?" Leida asked returning the smile, though not nearly as bright as Allen's.

"Fine," Allen said, "I didn't think he'd come back. But it's alright now."

"Tell me Allen, do you trust him?" Leida asked, being met with silence, "now that he's come back against your expectations, aren't you the slightest bit worried that he'll leave again?"

"Of course I am," Allen said though his smile didn't falter, "I'm terrified."

"Then how can you let him leave so casually?" Leida asked, frowning at Allen's previous response. The boy truly was unique.

"I can't stop him," Allen said simply.

"If it were me, I'd be angry," Leida said. "I'd never forgive him."

"I never blamed him," Allen said softly carefully studying the tumultuous emotions raging in her hazel eyes.

"Never blamed him?" Leida asked in disbelief, "he left you, fully aware that you'd die!"

"Leida, why are you tied to this place?" Allen asked. "It must be painful being alone for so long with such hatred."

"Excuse me?" Leida asked, tone suddenly very defensive.

"I'm sorry," Allen said, "you must have loved him very much to have been so hurt by his leaving."

"You knew?" Leida asked, hazel eyes narrowing.

"It didn't take much to figure out, though I wasn't sure at first," Allen said.

"I waited so long for him to return," Leida said, "but he never came back. The legend says one week but I waited for a year. Everyday I'd stand at the crest of the hill overlooking the road into this town, even when I fell ill. But he waited until after I'd died to return home with his regrets and useless apologies."

"I'm sure he wished it had turned out differently," Allen said.

"Does it matter what he _wished_?" Leida snarled. "I left everything behind to be with him and then _he _left me!"

"He didn't follow me out of his grief either. The unfaithful bastard didn't think twice about putting me in the ground and going on with his life," Leida said. "That Kanda, he _will _leave you, and you'll die desperately wishing for him to return just like I did."

"Why take your wrath out on so many innocent people?" Allen asked.

"No such creature," Leida spat. "I've watched them over the centuries. Always promising forever and then without a second thought leaving. It's as much the fault of the fools who believe their promises as those who make them."

"I don't understand," Allen said.

"I only did what they would have ended up doing," Leida said. "I had to make examples of them for their deception."

"Why us though?" Allen asked, delicate brows knitted together in question.

"Because you love him," Leida said. "You're so good at deceiving yourself that you didn't even notice that the tension was because your feelings of distaste, and contrasting faith in him, were actually adoration. You're better off dead."

"That's not true," Allen said heart rate accelerating at the thought. He'd not known why he had kissed Kanda, but he'd attributed it to the curse and his strange and heightened feelings.

"When he left you the night before last, what was the reason?" Leida asked, a sadistic smile twisting her features when Allen said nothing, "absolutely nothing. You offered him tea after having a disagreement about whether I could be trusted or not. You did nothing to deserve that kind of brush off."

"I also did nothing to deserve his kindness either," Allen insisted.

"You truly are incorruptible aren't you?" Leida asked. "You'll never blame him will you?"

"I can't," Allen said smiling, "I'm sure you didn't either, at least at first."

"I was blind back then," Leida said.

"Even so all you wanted was for him to come home so you could tell him you're sorry and have him say the same," Allen said pausing as he noted the tears streaming from hazel eyes. "All you wanted was to be forgiven. But it never came and the innocence was attracted to your unfulfilled desire."

"Forgiveness huh?" Leida asked sullenly before smirking. "It doesn't come so easily."

"Leida, don't you think you've suffered enough?" Allen asked smiling softly as he stood, walking to her side. "I forgive you, so please don't cry anymore." Lithe arms wrapped around her sobbing form.

"I didn't want him to think I was still mad at him," Leida whispered as she returned the embrace, "I just wanted to see him one more time, but he came too late."

"I'm sure he's been waiting for you all these years," Allen said, "you should go to him."

"I'm sorry," Leida whispered as she faded, soul finally free.

"Sorry I took so long," Kanda said as he stepped through the door in time to see the innocence fall to the ground, rolling to a stop about a foot away from where Allen stood. "What the hell?"

"You came back," Allen smiled looking at the confusion written across Kanda's face.

"Explanations now," Kanda demanded looking at Allen expectantly.

"Mission complete," Allen said laughing lightly, head cocked to the side cutely, "and I think I love you." Cobalt eyes widened, not knowing how to respond, mind blank to everything, including the innocence lying on the floor.

_It's not easy to love and even more difficult to trust. But sometimes people can surprise you._

_End_

* * *

A/N: So this was weird right? A friend of mine was talking about lovebirds and how cute they'd looked in the pet shop, and proceeded to tell me of the misnomer that they must be bought in pairs and all that jazz and thus this was born – a really random piece based on a bitter woman and the ability to trust.

Anyway thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my works.

Comments are welcomed – they make me happy :)


End file.
